Chris 10: Total Revolution
by Yoponot
Summary: Chris Tennyson and Ethan Fullmen are Plumbers who defend the Earth from threats. However a intergalactic conquer named Vilgax and a hunter named Khyber have come to collect Chris Tennyson's Omnitrix. Now it's a battle between Heroes vs. Villains and Villains vs. Villains to see who will end up claiming the Omnitrix.


Two months ago, a space ship crashed into Earth and a team of Plumbers were dispatched to find it.

However a rookie Plumber named Chris Tennyson accidently came in close contact with the ship and a strange device attached itself to him. His partner, Ethan Fullmen while going through the ship's wreckage came across a device known as the Proto-Tool.

Whoever was inside of that ship either died or fled from the scene before they got there.

The two of them reported their findings to the Plumbers HQ and after weeks of testing where allowed to keep their newly discovered devices. Since then they have been clearing crime off the streets and using their powers to better humanity.

This is their story, a story about growing up, advancing to the next level, honor, justice, and more. These events started a total revolution in their world.

(Theme Song)

An explosion happens in the city, aliens start running as Vulkanus grabs a set of gems from Mr. Baumann at his shop in Undertown.

"That will be all, Mr. Baumann" stated Vulkanus as he laughed and began to walk away with his partner Argit. However Chris pulls up on his motorcycle and demands that Vulkanus drops the gems.

Vulkanus refuses as Mr. Baumann flees from the scene. Chris shakes his head, "You asked for it". Chris's Omnitrix pops up as he selects one of his ten aliens.

"CRASHHOPPER!"

Crashhopper jumps and kicks Vulkanus right in the face as Argit fires a stolen blaster from his backpack. He also stuffs the gems away in his backpack before fleeing the scene. However he was stopped and his backpack grabbed by Ethan, Chris's partner at the Plumbers.

"Stand down or else I'll shoot!" issued the plumber as Crashhopper knocks Vulkanus into a building. In retaliation, Vulkanus blasts Crashhopper back with his arm cannon.

Crashhopper bounced back, "Alright, looks like you will be a bit tougher than I expected!". Crashhopper slaps his Omnitrix and transforms into Kickin Hawk.

Ethan shoots a net over Vulkanus, letting Kickin Hawk come in close for a strong kick. However Vulkanus knocks over a barrel of grain, causing Kickin Hawk to go on an eating spree.

"Looks like it's up to me" stated Ethan as he blasted Vulkanus with a powerful shot from his Proto-Tool.

Vulkanus dodges however Ethan catches him with a rope. The Plumber puts a set of cuffs on Vulkanus' arms and reads him his rights, "You're under arrest for crimes of theft and assault of an officer".

Argit and Vulkanus are both loaded onto a truck to provide a safe travel to HQ as the Omnitrix times out. Chris spits out the grain and walks over to Ethan, "Yuck".

"You really need to better control your aliens man"

"Shut up"

"No, I had to arrest both criminals by myself"

"You're right… ugh"

Mr. Baumann walks over to the two teenagers as Ethan hands him back his gems. "Thank you, how could I repay you?" asked the salesmen.

"Why did they want those gems? You can get fake ones for cheap down here in Undertown and real ones have no value" stated Ethan. Mr. Baumann replied back "It's true, even though only five of these gem sets exist they do not have any value due to the fact there is no way to test that they are real unless you crack them open, but that would destroy them". Chris shakes his head and takes a look at the gems "How do you know yours are real?", "I don't, that's why I don't know why they would want them".

After some more small talk, Chris and Ethan depart from the scene. However high above the Earth, Psyphon is monitoring them. "Come Psyphon, what is the Omnitrix wielder doing" asks his master Vilgax. "Stopping crimes on the planet, he's some sort of government agent, a Plumber I believe".

Vilgax looks over at a screen on Psyphon's command center. "Who are those two?" he states once he sees an image of Chris and Ethan. "The one to the right is Ethan Fullman, a human earthling who recently graduated from the Plumbers Academy who wields a powerful weapon known as the Proto-Tool".

Psyphon zooms in on the picture of Chris. "This is Chris Tennyson, another earthling who also graduated from the Plumbers Academy recently… and he is the wielder of the Omnitrix". Vilgax smashes against his healing tube "You mean to tell me all this time a human had found the Omnitrix, not one of your lackeys!".

"Master, what did you think? My lackeys are extremely loyal and would never become a Plumber" stated Psyphon. Vilgax spent the remainder of the night looking over footage of Chris Tennyson.

"BLOXX!"

Bloxx builds a bridge for Ethan to walk over as they trap a vandal. Chris then turns into Heatblast to melt his can of spray paint as Ethan cuffs him.

"I see… this boy has already figured out how to use the Omnitrix in a matter of weeks" stated Vilgax as he looks towards his side. The counter stated that he was at 64% health. "Soon… I will be healed and I can make my way back to Earth once again!".

However later that day, Psyphon teleports down to Earth and meets with two of his newest lackeys. "Master Vilgax's temperature has been rising due to the fact that he has discovered the Omnitrix wielder's true identity. I want you to find this man and eliminate him" asked Psyphon as he hands a picture of Ethan to Kraab and SevenSeven.

To be continued….


End file.
